finish_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
PSI Seven
PSI Seven is a user along with TheTruePokemonMaster, CoachSDot, PEASHOOTERFAN, and JackPlatinum. Although he is NOT a demigod, he was sent to the realm of kingdoms along with them. Bio PSI Seven is a HUGE EarthBound fan. He is also a fan of several other video games including Super Smash Bros., Minecraft, The Impossible Quiz, Shovel Knight, and many more. He frequently edits their wikis. Background His background was briefly described in Finish the Story 4: Legion of Evil, but was elaborated more in FTS 0. He once lived in a realm where little happened. But when the Illuminati took over his realm, he fled with his cousin, who was latter known as Mystic, and went through a portal to The Kingdom of Realms. There he learned PSI and how to use a command block and a sword, as well as changing his name to PSI Seven. Roles in Finish the Story In the first Finish the story, he had little to no role, only posting only once This is mainly due to the fact that he couldn't access the forum for about a week. In Finish the Story 2 and up however, he played a major role posting much more often. His first impact was when he teleported Kirby, Meta Knight, Squashini, and Knuckle Joe to Gargan in hopes of helping to defeat him. Upon encountering Gargan, PSI Seven spanned mooshrooms in order to make Gargan confused so he could use PSI SEVEN Ω to deal heavy damage to Gargan, which worked flawlessly. While our heroes were rescuing Space Hamster, Lucario, and Mewtwo from the frog prison, PSI Seven and Waluigi held off thousands of frog guards while the others escaped. While in Subspace, PSI Seven uses psi to stop and start time for him and the three demi-gods. He has also posted a few times in Finish The Story The RPG. In FTS 4, it was revealed that he made a vehicle called The Seven Speedster. In Finish the Story 6: Civil War, he refused to chose a side and instead goes off to look for Asriel's soul. Abilities * Use PSI from Earthbound to deal heavy damage to nearby enemies, teleport, stop/start time, cure allies of negative status effects, restore someone's HP, protect/reflect attacks, and attract things of value. * He wields a Seven Sword, a sword that looks like the number seven. * Spawn Minecraft mobs. * Use Redstone Command Blocks from Minecraft to teleport objects, summon things, and give people status effects. * Recite lots of useless EarthBound trivia. Gallery PSISeven.jpg|PSI Seven's Old Avatar Trivia * He thinks most sequels suck, because they do. * His occupation is saving princesses and the world * Seven is his favorite number and mooshrooms are his favorite Minecraft mob. * He speaks ancient emoji. * He hates clones to the bottom of his heart. * His real name, Dan, is based off his IRL name. * The names of his friends, Benjamin and Sally, are based off of two of his friends. * He chose the names for Melissa and Dylan because they are also the names of his friends, which somewhat resemble the personalities of the souls. * His rivalry with The Illuminati is based of his dislike for the Illuminati meme. Category:Characters Category:Sword Characters Category:Sort- of unique characters Category:Authors